Plants vs Zombies: Brainglory/Yoshiro
Yoshiro is a Samuraice Hero PvZ Brainglory. He is an agile assassin that can harass enemies one after another. Introduction Yoshiro is an agile melee hero full of tricks and threats in the battlefield. In early game, he can sustain in either solo lane or jungle. As the game progress, he becomes a threat during mid game. His basic attacks makes him chase faster and deal critical strikes. He can harass a group in a team fight by landing slash after slash of powerful blows. Killing him is not easy alone, as he can regenerate health rapidly while counter attacking if ever you.interrupt his harmonious stance. Analysis Role: Assassin, Carry, Engager Offense: 9/10 Defense: 4/10 Utility: 5/10 Mobility: 8/10 Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Powerful basic attack and excellent chase mechanics. Works good in ambush and team fights. Can self-regenerate health as well as counter attack melee heroes. Weakness: Vulnerable when alone. Can easily get kited. Cannot sustain too much disables, especially roots and silences. Abilities Quotes At Any Time: * "I am to find peace an serenity in these forbidden lands." * "I'll teach you the Way of the Grain." * "I fight for righteousness and peace, not further bloodshed." * "My brothers are going to be happy to see this place." When Attacking: * "Face my blade!" * "Those who lived in violence shall die by it." * "Meiyo to eikō no tame ni." (Translation: For honor and glory.) When Low on Health: * "Pain is a good teacher." * "My wounds are my lesson." * "Within discord, comes harmony." When Killed: * "I find peace in death." * "The war... is over... isn't it?" * "You may claim my blade, but you will never learn the virtues of being a warrior." When using Grass Twister: * "Suto!" (First Strike) * "Yokushi!" (Second Strike) * "Tsuisutā!" (Third Strike) When using Harmony Stance: * "I feel no hate. I feel no torment." * "There's no worry when you think of peace." * "Kokoro no heiwa wa watashi no tamashī o motonimodosu koto ga dekimasu" (Translation: Peace in mind can bring my soul back up.) When using Harvester Sweep: * "Limits are meant to be broken." * "Watashi no ha wa anata ga kuru no o miru tame ni jinsokudesu." (Translation: My blade is swifter for you.to see it come.) * "Kazegafuku to, sutoraiki suru jikandesu!" (Translation: The wind calls, it's time for me to strike!) Skins Dragon Warrior Yoshiro learns the Way of the Dragon. His willingness in combat has been enhanced by the power of the mighty dragon. He's well armed, prepare to turn the tides of battle with his newly found techniques. Cosmetic Changes: *Typical white kimono and conical hat replaced by a samurai armor and helmet with dragon designs. *Critical strike animations are unique. Showing a small spirit snapdragon striking the target as the katana land. *Grass Twister becomes a red tornado with a dragon swirling around it. *Harmony Stance surrounds Yoshiro with a green snapdragon moving around him. *Blades of Balance colors are changed (from white Yang and black Yin, to green Yang and red Yin). *Harvester Sweep now shows Yoshiro as a raging dragon. *New Recall animation (places his sword on his sheath and waits for the snapdragons to carry him) Functional Changes: *New Perk: Way of the Dragon - Yoshiro's 5th basic attacks deal 200% critical damage and boost his next attack speed for 5 seconds. While his attack speed boost is active, he cannot deal critical damages. *Moderate health and a bit slow movement speed. Exiled Ronin Yoshiro's master was executed by the cruel shogun. Now he abandoned his old.ways and wandered across the land, seeking for acceptance and justice. He never trust anyone, unless if they're willing to pay for his services. Cosmetic Changes: *Headgear removed. Replaced with a long ponytail braid. His kimono now has red and gold arrays. *He wields 2 swords. *Grass Twister is now blown away dirt with a few grasses carried away. *Harmony Stance aura is now purple. *New Recall animation (sits down and drinks from his gourd) *Altered voice lines. Functional Changes: *New Perk: Way of the Exile - His basic attacks now has a chance to hit twice, dealing half of your basic attack and full when it is a critical strike. The target's attack is reduced by 25% for 5 turns once the double strike occur. Yoshiro gains a bit evasion and cannot be slowed. *Faster movement. Each attack deals 50% of the usual basic attack but lands faster. Trivia *Unlike the typical samuraice that existed in the wiki, Yoshiro's design is more of an actual rice plant than a rice grain.